A Veela's Fate
by slash-leo
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for almost a year, but when Draco discovers he's a Veela things get turned upside down. Turns out that Harry isn't Draco's mate. However Harry refuses to have his love taken away. Is there anyway to change a Veela's f
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except the plot.

Chapter One

Draco stepped onto platform nine and three quarters his head held high as always. He walked through the crowd as though no one was there. No one important anyway. Draco had his mind set on one thing, or rather, one person.

Harry Potter.

It would be the first time Draco would see his boyfriend in months and with everything that Draco had discovered over the summer he was slightly apprehensive about seeing the boy he had grown to love. There was so much riding on that first touch that Draco almost didn't want to see Harry at all.

One touch would tell him if he and Harry could spend the rest of their lives together, for there was a chance that when he touched Harry he would feel nothing. Draco didn't want to feel nothing, not for Harry.

Flashback

"FATHER! FATHER!" Draco yelled, sprinting down one of the halls of the infamous Malfoy Mansion. "FATHER!"

"What Dr-" Lucius's eyes widened at the sight of his son. "Fuck. Narcissa come here."

"What is going on?" Draco asked panicked.

"It's . . . Narcissa!" Lucius called again.

"Yes." Narcissa turned the corner reacting to her son as well. However instead of shock her face showed joy. "Oh my, they are beautiful."

"Beautiful? Are you insane? They are awful and they hurt. Make them go away."

"Calm down a bit and they will go away. Though I can't understand why you would want them to."

"I don't want to calm down. I want to look like human."

"Well I'm sorry to say, you don't and you aren't." Narcissa said, though she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Father tell me what's happening. Why do I have wings?"

"Draco you're part Veela."

"What?"

"You're mother and I both have recessive traits. We knew there was a chance, but we never thought it would happen."

"And now it has." Narcissa said happily.

"Aren't they supposed to have mates. I don't want to be stuck with some stupid fuckhead for the rest of my life."

"You will have a mate, but it is a common misconception that Veela only have their choice of one."

"So anyone can be my mate?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No. Not anyone, but you will have many that can be. So there is no need to worry about ending up with someone you hate."

"What about Harry?" Lucius's eyes narrowed at the name.

"He may not be a choice."

"Lucius." Narcissa scolded when she saw the look on her son's face. "Draco since you are with him now it is highly likely that he will be a possible mate. I make no promises, but it is very likely."

"However there's still that chance?" Draco asked. He was not one to look for the best. Better to be disappointed expecting the worst than to be disappointed hoping for the best.

"Yes there is a chance."

Present time

That conversation was why Draco's stomach kept knotting itself tighter and tighter. Why he couldn't breath past an invisible ball in his throat. No one could see it, but Draco was panicking.

"Draco." A voice called causing Draco to nearly jump out of his skin. Draco took a deep breath and looked up to see Harry smiling and walking toward him, but Draco didn't smile back. Harry gave Draco a confused look, but kept walking.

"Don't touch me." Draco said softly once Harry was close enough to hear. Hurt bled through Harry's features causing Draco to add, "Not yet."

Draco looked at Harry feeling the love for him that he had since they had first kissed last year. He didn't know why they had, but that didn't matter. What mattered was everything that happened afterward that he did remember. Everything that would be forgotten if Harry wasn't a possible mate.

Slowly Draco reached up stopping his hand right next to Harry cheek. He was as close to Harry as he could get without touching him.

"Draco wh-" Draco placed his hand against the soft flesh of Harry's cheek. The smell of spring overwhelmed him. Images of children playing in parks, of people walking dogs, of teenagers playing ball all passed before his eyes. Then all he saw was Harry's face. Draco smiled and pulled Harry to his lips showing his happiness with his kiss. Draco pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I love you." He said before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

" I love you too." Harry said surprised by the show of affection. Harry held Draco for awhile before pulling back to look into his eyes. He combed a hand through Draco's hair and kissed him again. "I thought you'd be excited to see me, but this is a bit more than I expected."

"You're my mate." Draco said relieved.

"What?"

"Well you aren't yet, but you can be." Draco again hugged Harry.

His weeks of worry were all in vain. He felt slightly stupid for making himself sick over the whole ordeal, but he would've felt worse if it would've been the other way around.

Harry held Draco and let himself be held for a bit longer, but seeing as how, oddly, Harry was the only one thinking straight, he needed to make sure they got on the train.

"Let's go find a compartment and make this whole thing make sense to me." Harry said pulling out of Draco's arms.

"We're not sitting with Weasel and Granger." The old Draco was returning.

"They wouldn't sit with us if we tried." Harry said grabbing his trunk and Hedwig.

"So how did Dudley like his present?" Draco also grabbed his things and started walking toward the train.

"You sent that?"

"It was supposed to be roses they must have gotten the order messed up." Draco said sarcastically.

"Ha. He was throwing up for a week. I do-" Suddenly Harry's voice was drown out and all Draco could do was smell.

It was the smell of Christmas. Not winter, but Christmas. Images flew about his head. A tall extravagantly decorated tree with presents about the trunk. A warm fire with a large wreath over the mantle piece. A cocktail party in a large dining room with a vaulted ceiling decorated so throughly that the walls and ceiling were barley visible. Then there was Hannah Abott's face.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said quickly. Draco just stared at her shocked.

He felt for her. Not like he felt for Harry, but something was there. It didn't seem like his feelings, but the feelings of someone, no something else. Something inside of him felt lust and attraction and like, but not love. For whatever reason Draco knew that it couldn't feel love. Only he could.

"Draco." Harry's hand grasped Draco's and suddenly all the Christmas was gone and replaced with the very faint smell of spring.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked. She was reaching out to touch Draco in a comforting manner, but Draco jumped away from her hand.

"I'm fine." Draco said quickly.

"O-okay." Hannah felt a great sense of loss, that wasn't common when it came to Draco. Just like the need to comfort him when he looked so scared. Hannah shook her head and walked away. Trying to will away the strange feelings.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"She could be my mate too." A wave of jealousy washed through Harry like he had never felt before. Trying to push it down he tore his eyes away from where they were burning a hole through Hannah's back and turned to Draco. "Let's go okay?"

Draco nodded. There was nothing he wanted more than to be away from anyone that could do that again.

"Just don't let me go." Draco didn't know how, but somewhere deep inside he knew that if Harry was touching him no one else's touch would matter.

Harry was surprised by the statement but, he just squeezed Draco's hand tighter.

"I'll never let go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Leo Note: Sorry this took as long as it did. I wrote out a whole chapter and almost posted it before realizing that it didn't work with the first. So I hope you enjoy and I ask you to please review even if it is just a simple 'I like it.' or a 'this sucks'.

Chapter two

It didn't take Harry and Draco long to get settled. Their trunks were placed on the rack, held firmly in place by spells. The doors were locked magically so they would not be disturbed. As the boys sat together, abandoning one of the two chairs, the train rattled down the track. Serious matters were for later, for after they silently showed each other how much he missed the other. Their lips melded together as Draco lay between Harry's legs. Harry's was back pushed against the window and one of his legs was hanging off the bench. Draco's side was now against Harry's chest. He was turned at an odd angle so that he could reach Harry's lips. Breaking away from Harry's soft lips Draco turned himself completely around so that he was half kneeling half laying between Harry's legs. Harry made a sound of pleasure as Draco began licking and nipping his way down the Gryffindors neck.

Harry let his head fall back against the window to give Draco better access to his neck. He wasn't sure what it was, but this time it was completely different. Everything was intensified. Draco mouth felt warmer and the contrast between the warmth of his tongue and the air that hit the abandoned spots was greater. Draco's touches burned across his skin minutes after Draco's hands had left. Currently Draco was leaving one of those hot trails up Harry's shirt. As Draco's finger tips approached Harry's nipple Harry could feel Draco warmth spreading further. Draco brushed his fingertips over Harry's nipple sending a shock through Harry's body causing him to scream out. The pleasure was so intense and so close to pain and Harry wanted to feel it over and over again.

However, Draco was now in the other seat looking shocked. Harry shook his head trying to clear his sex-muddled mind. Thinking more clearly, Harry realized just how weird what happened was.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Draco said still shocked and unsure of what Harry would do. The logical part of his brain kept telling him that it was Harry and Harry wouldn't leave Draco if he was a mountain troll. But there was still that part telling Draco that Harry would walk right out the door wanting nothing to do with him and his unpure blood.

"What do you mean you don't know."

"Well I have an idea. I'm just not exactly sure why it happened." Draco said rolling his eyes. "I guess this would be as good a time as any to tell you what's going on."

"I'm all ears." Harry said getting comfortable on his chair."

"Okay . . . I'm a Veela." Harry blinked a little shocked.

"As in those ugly things with wings."

"Thanks Potter really."

"Sorry, I . . . well . . . the image kinda stuck. So, anyway, go on." Draco sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"You may or may not know, but Veela's have mates."

"And I'm yours?" Harry asked, remembering what Draco had said earlier.

"Well not exactly. Apparently Veela's have their choice of potential mates and your one of mine. As is Abott, but I think we both know who I'll chose." Harry's face fell and he sniffed.

"Gods Draco I had our wedding all planned out and now you are going to go marry some Hufflepuff. Sniff" Draco reached across to Harry and pushed him.

"Stop being a dumbass." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back over to the seat they were originally in. Draco was now straddling Harry as they continued the conversation.

"But what will you love me for if I'm not."

"Your great body." Harry looked down at himself and smiled.

"Yeah I do have a great body, don't I?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"And you're so modest too."

"Gods I'm like the perfect person." Draco just shook his head. "Anyway, so about this whole mate thing. How do you chose your mate?"

"Well . . ." Draco got off Harry's lap and sat next to him. Giving Harry the feeling that he wouldn't much like what Draco had to say. "My Veela is attracted to all these people, but I also feel. It's like there is another person sharing my body. You're not to tell anyone I just said that." Draco said the last very sternly.

"My lips are sealed."

"Okay, so the person I like most out of the ones my Veela can mate with is the one I chose."

"So how do you _chose_? I mean do you just say, 'I pick Abott.'."

"First off I wouldn't pick Abott if she was the last one left alive. Second," Draco paused for a minute. "We have sex."

"What!"

"Harry I know-"

"What that I want it to actually mean something. It doesn't matter though we can still wait right."

"Actually, I really think we should."

"Draco."

"I know, it's just what if something happens?"

"Like what, you decide to cheat on me?"

"I don't think that will be the matter. The closer I get to my birthday the stronger these feelings are going to get. If I am not mated by then the Veela will take over more and more. What if I am with one of my potentials and the Veela takes over, then what am I supposed to do?"

"But Draco I don't want to have sex with you for that. I want it to be because it feels right."

"Because we are so focused on each other that the world around us is forgotten, that our cares and worries about the whole thing are forgotten. You want us to be caught up in each other. I remember."

"Yes, and it won't be that way if we do this. Because the whole thing will be about the worries that we have."

"Or it will be about the fact that we want to spend the rest of our lives together and want to make sure that we will never be torn apart."

"I don't want to plan this. I want it to be spontaneous."

"You're-"

"Such a hopeless romantic." Harry said coping Draco's drawl. "But aren't you supposed to give me hope."

"No! Not this time." Draco said standing up.

"Why not!" Harry yelled standing up, not to be out done.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"If you think that I am going to let you get away with that you are crazy. Why the hell can't we just wait?"

"Because!" Draco saw Harry clench his jaw and knew that this was one of those arguments that he would not win. The ones on this subject always were. Discretely Draco unlocked the compartment door. "Because I don't want to risk losing you!" Softly he added, "Forever." before running out the door.

Harry sighed sank down onto the seat, burring his face in his hands as he cursed himself for having pushed Draco. Now the blonde would avoid him and he really didn't want to go through it again. Draco wouldn't even be in the same room as him for a week after he told Harry he loved him. It was just something that Harry got used to. He would leave Draco alone for a while before seeking him out and approaching him slowly.

"Harry is everything alright?" Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? I heard yelling."

"Yeah. Draco just told me he cares about me."

"Oh." Ginny understood. Since Ron and Hermione didn't care to hear anything about Draco and Harry, Harry had to find someone new to confide in. Ginny offered her shoulder when she saw that Hermione and Ron had become less caring to Harry. They were all still best friends, until Draco was mentioned and then they went their separate ways. Later they would all be talking again, just fine. Draco was a sore subject.

"So how was your summer?"

"Awful. Hermione came over and I was excited because hanging out with her all summer is usually great and all, but she was fucking attached to Ron's hip and the only thing they talked about was how they hoped you and Draco ended over the summer. Every time I heard them I told them that you guys were better than ever. One day, after Ron used a sticking charm to stick me to the ceiling, I told them that you guys were talking about marriage." Ginny said laughing. Harry joined her.

"I wish I could have seen their faces."

"Me too. It was the greatest moment of my summer. So how are you two doing aside from the whole feeling sharing fight."

"Great really. And I think that whole marriage thing might be more probable than you think." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said that he is a Veela and implied that he's already chosen me as his mate. So I think we'll be together for awhile."

"His mate?"

"Yeah. I-" Harry was cut off by the sound of Draco screaming. Harry jumped up and rushed into the hall, to see Draco running at him. Draco didn't slow down as he approached the other boy, but slammed into him, taking them both to the ground.

Draco touched as much of Harry as he could. Sighing as he once again smelt spring.

"Draco what happened." Harry asked from under Draco as he ran a hand through the blondes hair.

"Oh gods. Weasley, apple pie, all the little red headed kids. Don't let him near me." Draco held Harry tighter.

"Draco I can't help you if you suffocate me." Draco relaxed his grip, but did nothing else.

"My brother is a potential?" Ginny asked. Draco just moaned, completely forgetting his shock at Ginny being there when Ron was brought up. "I'm so sorry." Harry laughed at the comment, which also got a small smirk from Draco.

"It was awful. I swear if he comes near me I am throwing the nearest first year at him."

"Poor first year." Ginny said. Draco got off of Harry and looked at Ginny after giving his boyfriend a hand up.

"Now I remember why I like you." Ginny feigned a hurt look.

"You needed reminding." Then she smiled and pulled Draco into a hug. "It's been a snarkless summer without you Draco."

"I'm surprised you survived." Harry just shook his head at the two.

"Come on let's go sit down the trolley should be by soon."

"As usual thinking about food." Draco said walking back into the compartment.

The rest of the train ride was enjoyable. The three just talked catching up on the things that happened over the summer. Laughing about the things Ginny had told Ron and Hermione. They were all a little disappointed when the reached the Hogsmeade station, but that was soon gone as the hustle and bustle of another year beginning.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and thanks to those that reviewed last chapter.


End file.
